


Tyler, are you there?

by Midnight_Goner (orphan_account), TheKittyKat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Cutting, Eating Disorders, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Midnight_Goner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittyKat/pseuds/TheKittyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wants Josh but can he get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. help

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know if I should continue this.

Alone in his room Tyler is fighting Blurry yet again.

**Why do you always fight me?**

Because I have you!

**No you don’t.**

I do you make my life a living hell.

**No I don’t. This is all you; I am all in your head.**

Just leave me alone I just want to be with Josh!

**Ha, that boy doesn’t deserve you. You are worthless.**

No I’m not, Josh says I am amazing.

**He is just saying that so you will keep fighting me. He is jealous.**

No, no he isn’t. He loves me and hates that I am going through this.

**He really doesn’t care. You know that I am the only one that cares.**

You don’t care; if you did you would have left me alone like I want.

**You know I can’t do that.**

I don’t care anymore, I am calling Josh.

**NO!**

You can’t stop me I need him here to help me fight you; I don’t want more battle scars.

**Don’t defy me Tyler, it never ends well.**

Stuff you I am calling him!

**Tyler no don’t do this, we don’t need any one else; just you and me.**

No I don’t want you I want my Josh.

**Josh doesn’t care about you.**

How would you know?

**Because I am you.**

I know you are a figment of my imagination and you shouldn’t control me like you do.

**You should know by now I am as real as you are.**

No, no you aren’t, please just leave me alone.

**Ok night night Tyler.**

Tyler sat alone on his bed trying to write a new song to describe how he is feeling. He sat thinking about his life, which was always toxic, completely failing to write anything. Tyler only hopped he could make it through the night. All he wanted to do was be with Josh. Josh made everything all right. He made Blurry go away. Josh the boyfriend that could save Tyler’s world.

It has been three years since Josh and Tyler have been together and Tyler has loved every moment. Life has been made liveable when he is around Josh. It was just the time without him that is a struggle.


	2. Josh came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys will like this comment what you think.

Tyler sat there rocking on his bed late into the night. He didn’t remember falling asleep but he woke to the sound of the door creaking shut. He could hear Josh creeping across the room.

Tyler mumbled “Josh is that you?”

“Yes it’s me baby, go back to sleep”

Josh got slowly into the bed next to Tyler. After Josh kissed Tyler and gave him a hug.

“Tyler you are really cold is everything ok”

“Yeh I am fine Josh”

“Ok how did you cope without me?”

“Fine thanks Josh, did you have fun”

“I had fun I just watched a movie, I would of preferred it if you were there.”

“Aww I missed you to but I wanted you to have a night to yourself”

“Well thank you Tyler it means a lot”

“It’s ok baby go to sleep”

“Ok night”

“Night”

Josh fell asleep fairly quickly so Tyler was just left there thinking. It was times like this that Tyler hated as he would try to think about song lyrics but it always came back to his own life. Why did he always think about his life, it’s not like he is worth people’s attention.  Tyler did have his brother but since he overdosed on cocaine all Tyler had was Josh. Most of the time Tyler couldn’t sleep because of the nightmares he got. Most of the nightmares where based on when he found his brother overdosed on the floor. It normally starts with Tyler heading to his house after driving to a date with Josh at chipotle. Then when Tyler opened his door he saw Zack on the floor not moving, so he called an ambulance. It had be came apparent that Zack had overdosed as there was cocaine on the floor next to him. That was the nightmare that Tyler hated.

**Why don’t you just go to sleep like a good boy Tyler?**

I am trying to just leave me alone to sleep.

**I would but you know you need me**

I don’t I just want to sleep.

**Just think about how you failed Zack.**

I didn’t fail him.

**Then why is he dead Tyler? If you didn’t fail him he would still be here.**

I didn’t fail him, there was nothing I could do.

**There was always something you could do.**

Like what enlighten me. Zack never told me what was going on so how could I help him?

**You could of paided more attention to him when he was trying to help you.**

What when I was in hospital, yeah I could so pay attention to him when I was in a coma!

**That was your own fault, you where the one who took the meds.**

To get you to shut up and leave me alone.

**I did not tell you to take them though.**

No you just said that they would help the pain and end the pain in my head.

**I didn’t.**

You did you know.

**Go to sleep and just forget.**

I can’t do that as I know that you will bring back all of the bad memories!


	3. Blurry leave him alone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you dare touch him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this comment what you think

“Tyler are you ok?”

“I’m fine, let’s get ready”

“But I want to stay in bed with you!”

“Josh I am not in the mood please”

“But I am”

Josh started to kiss Tyler wanting more.

“Fuck off Josh I told you I wasn’t in the mood”

“Seriously what is wrong with you Tyler you are normally fine to join me”

“Nothing is wrong I just don’t want to”

“Tyler you should know that you can’t lie to me”

“Do I have to tell you? I don’t want to worry you”

“Tyler you should know by now that I will worry about you no matter what you say to me”

“Ok I will but after we eat something I am staring!”

“Ok get in the car we will go the Mc Donalds”

“Ok”

**Why are you gonna eat, you know you don’t deserve this food that Josh will get you**

But I am really hungry and I kind of need to eat.

**No you don’t you don’t deserve it. When you work hard I will tell you.**

I just want to have a burger.

**Well you can’t have one!**

You do realise that Josh will make me eat something.

**I know but do you really think it will stay down.**

NO, don’t make me do it again!

**Well if you eat it will happen.**

But what about Josh?

**I’ll sort him out.**

No you said you would leave him alone. He has only just gotten better.

**Well he won’t be better for much longer.**

Please no I can’t see him that way again, just hurt me leave my baby!

**You are so sweet when you beg, but fine ok I will leave him for now.**

Tyler slumped against the wall crying into his hands. Blurry had tormented him since he was 15 but in the past year Blurry had infected Josh. Blurry forced Josh to eat but then made him throw it all back up. It hurt Tyler so much that his little baby was being hurt by Blurry. Josh was in and out of hospital for six months until he was discharged and deemed fit. It took a while for Josh to get his muscle back and to be able to eat a proper meal but he got there in the end. Tyler now had to stop Blurry going back to Josh in any way possible; it was the least he owed Josh.

“Tyler are you ready yet” Josh yelled from the car.

“Yep I will be there in a minute” Tyler replied.

“Let’s get going smol bean”

“Yep let’s go”

It seemed that they hit every red light on the way to get breakfast which just made the trip longer. Finally they got to Mac Donalds.

“Drive-through or walk in baby”

“I don’t mind Josh you are the driver pick.”

“Ok let’s go in then”

They took a steady walk to the door. As soon as they walked in Tyler wanted to get out fast. The sounds washed over him and the colours just made his head spin. Josh pulled him to the line to order.

“What do you want Tyler”

“Oh nothing really Josh, what do you want Josh?”

“Tyler you need to eat something, I was going to have the egg mc muffin.”

“I know I have to eat but I am not hungry and I ate last night remember.”

“I do but I also remember it was a handful of peanuts and you diapered after you ate them.”  

“What are you suggesting Josh?”

“Oh you know what Tyler”

“Well I didn’t”

“Yet again you can’t lie to me”

“I’m not! Just leave it and get yours”

“Stuff it Tyler let’s just go home”

“No you need to get something to eat”

“Fine you should note I know this isn’t you thinking right.”

And with that comment Tyler walked out towards the car. Josh came out ten minutes later holding his food. Tyler really wanted to eat something but he knew that he couldn’t I he wanted to keep Josh safe.

**Good boy Tyler I shall leave Josh alone for now!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of based on stuff that is happening to me hope it wasn't too bad or short.


	4. Why you said you wouldn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurry lies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but the next on will be good.

Tyler and Josh went home in a deathly silence. This gave Tyler time to think about what he was going to say to Josh a he knew that Josh would not leave this. Tyler opened the door to the house and headed inside.

“Ok Tyler how are you going to explain what happened?”

“It really doesn’t matter please just worry about yourself”

“I can’t, you should know this by now, I want to know that I can leave you for ten minutes with-out anything happening”

“I would be fine if you left me.”

“Really?”

“Yes now please can you drop it?”

“Why can’t you just give me a straight answer? You still need to talk to me about this but you can come to me when you are ready to talk”

“Thank you Josh”

“It’s ok my little burrito”

**See he just tried to force you to tell him what was wrong, is that loving you?**

He is trying to help me. I can’t tell him that you are back otherwise he will tell the hospital again!

**No I forbid you to tell him! If you dare I shall control him again and make his life living hell much like I am making yours!**

But if I went to the hospital you would shut up and leave me alone.

**Yes but I would just leave you till you come back out, you should know this!**

Yes well I can cope as long as I have Josh.

**Not for much longer!**

What are you talking about; you said that you would leave him alone if I did as you said!

**I lie; you should know this by now.**

No please leave him alone, I love him!

**Oh I know you love him but I want to have some fun, you always fight me and make life hard, Josh gives in and I have fun! Let the games begin.**

“Josh, Josh please wake up, Please Josh.”

“What the hell Tyler it’s three in the morning”

“Please just stay with me so I can make sure you are all right.”

“What would be wrong with me?”

“I don’t know but please, tell me if something is wrong.”

“I always will.”


	5. Help me he is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated it in awhile a lot of stuff has happened and I am still fight with everything but I need to get this uploaded. Was this chapter good?

It was morning a Tyler was making breakfast. In a moment of timeTyler’s mind went black, he didn’t know it but Blurry had taken over. The smell of bacon drifted up to the bedroom where Josh was. Josh didn’t know it yet but Blurry was stepping up the stairs.

**Why hello Josh long time no see.**

What no why are you here leave me alone please.

**Is that really the way you speak to an old friend?**

You are not a friend! You caused me and Tyler so much pain and I am not going through that again.

**Do you want a bet? Let’s see how long you last.**

No I am going to fight you and I am going to win this time.

**Whatever you say Josh.**

Josh headed down stairs for the food that smelled so good. He was so happy that he was looking forward to eating as this time two month ago he hated every part of food. Now eating was part of his life and he loved it almost as much as he loved Tyler. The plate that sat infornt of him was piled high with pancakes and bacon.

**Are you really going to eat that muck Josh?**

Yes Tyler made it for me and I am really hungry.

**So that stuff is nasty and will make you fat.**

I’m not fat and a few pancakes will not make me fat.

**Are you sure?**

Yes I am.

**You really don’t want to eat this, I don’t want you to.**

Well tough shit I do.

**You should remember how well you defying me ended last time.**

No I am not going back there my teeth are still messed up from last time.

**Then don’t eat, let me do what I want after you eat.**

No I will not.

**We will see about that.**

Josh sat down and started to eat; fighting to keep every mouthful down.  Josh had to stop for a bit so he didn’t puke all over his plate. Josh sat there thinking about how much he was going to but Tyler. This was why he decided Tyler was not to know that Blurry had taken him over.

**Time to go Josh.**

Nope I am not going there.

**You know you have to go.**

No I am staying strong and not giving in to you.

**Well I can control you remember so let’s go on a trip.**

No please don’t.

**Too late.**

Blurry dragged Josh upstairs to the bathroom. He forced him to stand over the toilet. He forced his fingers into the back of his throat and retched. It took five minutes of that until Blurry was satisfied that breakfast was gone. Josh collapsed at the side, drenched in sweat and crying. He felt so worthless that he had let Blurry win this time but he knew that Blurry would not get the better of him again. Everywhere hurt so much but his heart hurt the most. Tyler had trusted him to be strong and to tell him if Blurry took him over again but he didn’t and tried to fight him himself.

Tyler couldn’t remember what had happened for the past hour but whatever had happened Josh didn’t look to good, what had happened?


	6. Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh has two choices, what will he pick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is good, I had to do an English assessment and this chapter is kind of based on it.

Days had pasted and Tyler still couldn’t remember what had happened that day, but he did know that Blurry was fighting strong. Tyler sat at his desk ready to start writing a song. He couldn’t think for a while but the he started writing:

There's an infestation in my mind's imagination  
I hope they choke on smoke cause I'm smoking them out the basement  
This is not rap, this is not hip-hop  
Just another attempt to make the voices stop  
Rapping to prove nothing, just writing to say something  
'Cause I wasn't the only one who wasn't rushing to say nothing  
This doesn't mean I lost my dream  
It's just right now I got a really crazy mind to clean.

That was when Blurry had had enough.

**Hey what is that crap.**

It is what I am feeling right now with you in my head.

**Ha as if this is how you feel I am obviously not a real person who means something**.

You don’t mean something apart from my insecurities.

**Well I do make your life a living hell just for the fun of it.**

Shut up I am sick of this. You are always in my head and I want it to stop.

**There is no way it can stop little Tyler. Now let’s put this in the bin.**

Blurry made Tyler put it in the bin and sit in the corner. That is when Tyler started to think.

There is and it will happen.

Tyler grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house. Josh tried to shout after him and grab his arm but failed. Josh had no idea where Tyler was going so he headed to Tyler’s room. He couldn’t see anything obvious but he thought he should check the bin. That is where he found the screwed up ball of paper that is where he found it. The start of the song that could mean so much.

Josh raced to his truck and turned the key to start the engine. He sped down the road thinking about where Tyler could be. Could he be at the treehouse or the bridge? Josh followed his gut instinct and drove towards the treehouse. It took ten minutes to get to the old treehouse; which hadn’t been use or gone to since they were little kids. Josh jumped up the ladder to see a sight he did not want to. Vodka bottles littered the floor. Josh thought to himself ‘how could he do this to himself?’ Josh looked for Tyler, it took a while but Josh found him crying in a corner. Tyler looked so lost and pitiful. Josh felt so sorry for him but he knew there must be a reason Tyler did this. There must be a reason that Tyler had put himself into this comatosed state. All of the bottles around him where empty apart from one. The one he held loosely in his hand. Josh tried to take it away from him but Tyler just screamed. Not a scared scream, a blood-curdling scream. Josh scooped Tyler up in his arms, much to his displeasure. Josh tried to get him to walk, But instead of walking Tyler proceeded to throw the content of his stomach up right in front of him. Josh knew he had to take Tyler to the Hospital but also knew that Tyler would hate him for it.  Josh was at a cross road- what would he pick?


	7. aftermass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hospital is a scary place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while having some problems so sorry if it is rubbish.

Josh tried to get Tyler to move toward the car but all Tyler was doing was throwing his entire stomach content out onto the road. Josh knew there was only one thing he could do. Josh tried his best to get Tyler in the car. This time Josh was successful. Tyler was slumped in the car seat as Josh climbed into the car. Josh started the engine and started to drive to the hospital hating the fact he had to do it.

Tyler started to mumble to himself. Josh knew that soon Tyler would pass out as Tyler doesn’t drink alcohol. This whole situation Tyler had put himself in could easily kill him. Josh didn’t think about it then but he realised that that could be the reason that Tyler did it. Josh stopped outside of the ER department. He just sat there for a split second thinking to himself was this a good idea. Then Tyler threw up again and didn’t stop for a good three minutes. That was when Josh put all of his doubts aside and carried Tyler into the ER.

Josh walked into the ER with Tyler in his arms like a little baby. He didn’t stop holding Tyler until the hospital staff had to take him away on a bed but Josh was right behind them. Josh stayed next to Tyler all the time he was asleep. The doctors said the Josh that Tyler could hear him so Josh just spoke to him.

“Hey Tyler you scared the life out of me baby boy. Why did you do that you could of spoken to me? Please wake up I love you too much to let you go.”

Josh was sat there when Tyler woke up three days later. Tyler looked surprised and then started to freak out.

“WHERE THE FUCK AM I? WHY DO I HAVE TUDE COMING OUT OF ME? WHY AM I HERE?”

“Shhhh baby I needed to bring you here can you remember what happened?”

“No I don’t………….”

Tyler was going to say more but then he threw up over the floor next to his bed then he passed out. Josh screamed and doctors and nurses came flooding in to try and work out want was wrong with Tyler. Josh was so scared that for the first time since he had met Tyler he ran. Josh ran as fast as he could- and went to get himself some vodka. Josh knew how that night was going to end.


	8. He isn't going there!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is coping in the way he knows and he has to argue to save Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Josh woke up in his truck. He couldn’t remember anything that had happened the night before apart from all of the bad stuff surrounding Tyler. Josh thought to himself that he needed to go and see Tyler but Josh could not bring himself to go to the hospital just yet. Josh’s head was banging and he could tell he had a killer of a hangover but he thought that he should go and get food. Josh started to drive thinking about where he should go for food. After eliminating multiple places Josh decided to go to YO sushi then to taco bell. Josh got all the sushi he wanted then he went to taco bell and got every taco on the menu. Josh knew he would not be able to eat all of the food but he was going to force himself just to put himself in pain for not helping Tyler and not noticing.

Josh had got multiple bags in the back of his truck, he started on the sushi. He loved every mouthful of it. It was amazing, sweet and sticky but also slightly sour and smoky. After the two bags of sushi Josh had bought he already was starting to feel full but he pushed on. After just two bits of a taco he was really struggling. After another half an hour eating Josh had finished everything that was in his was which was a lot. Josh’s top was exposing part of his full belly but Josh had decided to go to the hospital now. Josh found it so had to move let alone drive but somehow he had managed it. Ten minutes later Josh was at the hospital trying to get out of the car. Josh groaned and gagged but he knew he had to go and see Tyler. Josh waddled towards the hospital. Finally he made it to Tyler’s room and crashed down on the chair next to his bed. Josh just sat there thinking about how the past few weeks had gone downhill. He looked over at Tyler and saw how helpless he looked. Josh’s heart had melted but Josh knew the hospital was the best place for Tyler.

A nurse walking into the room and started to tell Josh what had happened when he had ran out and what had happened all the night.

“Mr Joseph had a seizure due to the fact he had consumed and excessive amount of alcohol. This caused his body to shut down and fail to process the alcohol. He looks like he is on the road to recovery but it could all change as you know from his past. Doctors are thinking about sending Mr Joseph to a psychiatric ward due to resent events.”

“No you can’t send him there! He won’t survive it. I want my lover back home with me so I can look after him and help him.”

“With all due respect Mr Dun it will be best if Tyler had professional help.”

“Ok then tell me what he call his insecurities? What are the signs that he is going to break down? How can you get him to go to sleep if he is having nightmares? Go on if you can answer those questions then he can go to the psych ward”

“I cannot answer those questions but it will be best for Tyler to stay here.”

“No, two things, One don’t call him Tyler only I can because I am his boyfriend you are his nurse, and two I will discharge him if you try and put him in a psych ward, so don’t waste your time!”

The nurse left the room and Josh just stayed holding Tyler’s hand and looking at his closed eyes. All Josh wanted was for Tyler to wake up and get better but Josh knew that that would take a lot of time so all he had to do was wait, but Josh doesn’t do well at waiting. Josh layed his head down on Tyler’s bed as closed his eyes for a minute but quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry I haven't been updating that often but some thing have been happening with friend and myself so I will try and get better at updating. Hoped you enjoyed it. comment what you think it may have been rubbish as I wrote it at like 2 in the morning.


End file.
